


She was...

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set the end of Season 6 Episode 9: Weak.





	She was...

''Do you want to grab a drink?'

Olivia shakes her head.

'I just want to go home,'

'Just for a minute,'

Olivia stares back at her for a second, nodding her head.

She finishes off the last of her wine putting the glass on the table an hour later.

'More,'

She shakes her head in reply.

'This was supposed to take a minute,'

'Liv I'm sorry I left,'

'You don't owe me an explanation,'

'I'm sorry I left you,'

Olivia's mouth curls up into a smile and she shakes her head.

'It was a long time ago,'

Olivia opens her mouth to say something deciding against it seconds later.

'What?'

Olivia shakes her head quickly.

'It's none of my business,'

'Liv,'

'I thought I saw something building between...,'

'Me and Elliot...no'

Her mouth curls up into a smile.

'No, I have my eyes on his partner,'

Rebbeca leans forward...Olivia pulls away seconds later.

'Sorry I thought...'

'It's not you,'

'You're seeing someone,'

'Technically no...my girlfriend died a year ago, well she was murdered,'

'Liv, I'm so sorry,'

'I just not ready to...I'm not thinking about anyone else right now,'

'Of course, you're not...I'm so sorry,'

A tear drops from Olivia's eyes.

'What was she like?'

Olivia's mouth curls up into a smile.

'Stubborn, Beautiful...first day I met her I knew I was in love,' 


End file.
